Love Happens
by Bjorge861
Summary: My second IZ fanfic. An Irken female crashes on earth. She and Zim become friends and soon fall in love, which ends up into something surprising. All this leads up to the events that will soon follow in the upcoming fanfics. Chapter 13 is up. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1  Crashlanding

Hello! Bjorge861 here! Its been quite some time since I wrote my first Invader Zim fanfic. This fanfic will be followed by two other stories I will make. This is about Zim raising a family, the next one about the return of the villain from my first fanfic, and finally, one about the battle for the universe. Now, lets get this story on the road.

**Chapter 1 - Crashlanding**

In deep space, a small ship is flying by. It is a blue voot cruiser. In it, an Irken female is at the controls. Her name is Zemma.

She has angular antennas like all female Irkens, has light blue eyes, and wears a pink and white uniform, instead of the usual red and purple.

She has a SIR-unit named is TAR. He looks just like all the other SIR units, except he has a mouth, like GIR, and his eyes and chest plate is colored dark blue.

Zemma is on a patrol assignment. She is not looking to invade any planets. As she flew her ship into what appears to be an astroid field, she carefully tries to avoid the asteroids.

"There are so many of them!" Zemma cried.

"Are you sure, we're heading the right place, mistress?" said TAR.

Before Zemma can reply, an astroid hits the side of the ship, damaging it. The alarms started to sound.

"Oh no! we're hit! I can't control it!" cried Zemma as she desperately tried to regain control of the ship.

Then, another astroid hit the ship, knocking Zemma unconcious and damaging TAR.

Zemma's ship was then heading on a collision course towards a blue planet called Earth.

**That was chapter one. I will be uploading the next chapter soon.**

**Update 8/14/11: After some observation, I've decided to change Zemma's eyes from dark green to light blue.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Recovering

**Chapter 2 - Recovering**

On Earth, Zim was in his house, as usual, coming up with plans to destroy the Earth, while GIR and Minimoose, was watching The Scary Monkey Show.

Suddenly, the whole place shook.

"What was that?" cried Zim.

Zim ran to the front door with GIR following along. There was nothing in the front.

"It must have come from the backyard!" Zim yelled.

He ran all the way to the backyard and is surprised to what he saw. The yard was up in flames and in the middle lies a severly damaged voot cruiser. Within the rubble lies an unconcious Irken female and a badly damaged SIR-unit.

"Who is she master?" GIR asked.

"I don't know GIR, but she is in critical condition. We have to take her inside. I'll get her while you get that SIR unit."

"Yes sir!" GIR said, turning red.

Zim picked up the Irken female while GIR picked up the SIR unit.

In the lab, Zim layed the Ikren female on an operating table while GIR does what he can to repair the SIR unit.

"Computer, do what you can to heal her," Zim said.

Robotic arms can out from walls and ceiling. They cleaned her wounds and put bandages on them. Zim is still puzzled and wonders why this Irken female was here on earth.

"_Judging by her appearance, she doesn't look like the type an invader would be, heck I've never seen an Irken invader with a uniform of that color,_" Zim thought to himself.

"GIR! anything about that SIR unit?"

"He looks just like me!" GIR said.

"He sure does," Zim said.

Suddenly he heard a moan and turned around. The Irken female was regaining concious.

"Where...am I?" she said.

"Relax, you had an accident," Zim said.

"Who... are you?"

"My name is Invader Zim. The Tallest put me in charge of the destruction of this planet! By the way, whats your name?"

"I'm Zemma"

"Well, nice to meet you Zemma"

Zemma then was able to sit up on the operating table.

"What planet am I on?" she said.

"You are on planet Earth, home of the humans," Zim said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was on a patrol assignment ordered by the Tallests. I was heading through an astroid belt when my ship got hit by the astroids. Speaking of it, what happened to my ship?"

"Well your ship has been severely damaged, so its going to take a while to repair it," Zim said.

"And what about my SIR unit, TAR?" said Zemma.

"My SIR unit GIR is doing what he can to repair it,"

"Thats good. Say Zim, do you have a nice place for me to sleep?"

"Of course," said Zim. "Computer! Take Zemma up to the living room."

"Yes sir" said the computer.

"In the meantime, I'll contact the Tallests about your presence here," Zim said.

"Thank you, Zim" said Zemma.

Two robotic arms grabed Zemma and lifted her up to the living room. Zim then heads to the control room up to the big screen.

"Computer, get me the Tallests"

"Yes sir"

The screen turned on and up came the Tallests.

"Yes Zim, what do you want?" said Red.

"Hello my Tallests," said Zim. "I want to inform you that an Irken named Zemma has crash landed here on Earth from the astroids.

"You mean, the one who we assigned to patrol?" said Purple.

"Thats right my sirs"

"Well um, can we see her?" said Red.

"Well unforunatley, she is in critical condition and needs some rest. She'll contact you first thing in the morning," said Zim.

"Well alright," said Red as the transmission ended.

Zim decided to head up to the living room to check on Zemma. She was laying down on the couch.

"Everything alright?" said Zim.

"This couch is very confortable," said Zemma. "By the way, what's that purple floating thing?"

"Oh, thats minimoose," said Zim.

Minimoose squeaked.

"I think its saying hello to you Zimma."

"Heh, it looks so cute," Zemma said as she smiled.

"Alright minimoose, go check to see how GIR is doing.

Minimoose squeaked and floated down to the lab.

"I've contacted the tallests about your crash landing and they're expecting you to contac you tomorrow morning. Hopefully, you will be in good condition by then," Zim said to Zemma.

"Hopefully," said Zemma.

"Say, maybe you should come with me to skool tomorrow," said Zim.

"What's that?" said Zemma.

"Its an educational facility where human kids go to learn about the Earth and stuff," said Zim.

"Hmm, that seems like a pretty good idea," said Zemma.

"But first, you need a human disguise," said Zim. "You can't just walk around totally exposed. They can catch you and perform an autopsy on you."

"You're right," said Zemma.

"Alright. Why don't you go to sleep. You had a long experience today. I'll go try to find the right disguise for you and then I'll get some sleep myself."

"Sure. Thanks Zim"

Zemma closed her eyes and went to sleep. Zim headed down to the lab to find a disguise for her.


	3. Chapter 3  Zemma's First Day at Skool

**Chapter 3 - Zemma's First Day at Skool**

The next morning, Zemma was fully awake. She now feels mostly better from the injuries last night. At the same moment, Zim came up from the floor.

"Good morning Zemma, I see that you're feeling better from your injuries," Zim said.

"Yea, that sleep last night really did the job done," Zemma said. "So, did you find a disguise for me?"

"Yes, but first, I want you to meet the Tallests"

Zemma got up and followed Zim down into the lab.

Inside, GIR was putting on the finishing repairs on TAR while Zim and Zemma went tot the big screen.

"Computer, get me the Tallests," Zim commanded.

"Yes sir," said the computer.

In moments, the Tallests came up on the screen.

"Here's Zemma sirs," Zim said.

Zemma stepped up to them.

"Greetings my Tallests," she said.

"Hello Zemma," said Red. "I see that you have crashed on Earth."

"Yes, sir,. You see, I ended up getting hit by astroids and thats how I crashed right here on Earth. My voot cruiser is badly damaged"

"I see," said Purple. "Well we can come pick you up"

"Thanks, but I would to know more about this planet. I give you a call back about any updates my sirs."

"Well alright," said Purple as the transmission ended.

"Well I'm glad that's done with, now to your disguise," said Zim.

Zim showed Zemma a tube chamber.

"All you have to do is just get inside of it and I'll do the rest," said Zim.

"Is it painful?" Zemma said.

"Nah, I went through it once. Not a scratch"

"Okay"

Zemma stepped into the tube. Zim set up the controls and pressed the start button. The doors closed. A motor starting and light began flashing. Then it stops. The doors open with smoke coming out and out came Zemma.

She was still green skinned but now has blond hair with a hat and contact lenses resembling human eyes.

"Well, uhm, you look, very beautiful," Zim said to her.

"Really? Uhm, thanks," She said.

Zim blushed.

"So I guess we should head to skool. It getting late."

"Sure"

Zim puts on his disguise and he and Zemma head up to the living room and out to the front door.

*** Zim and Zemma arrived at the Skool. They went into the hallway

"I'll go ahead, You just knock on the door," Zim said to Zemma.

"Okay," she said.

Zim opened the door and walked into the classroom.

"You're late Zim!" shouted Ms. Bitters.

"Sorry, I, umm, slept late last night!" Zim said.

"Well we all do, now take your seat!"

"Yes ma'am"

Zim sat down in his seat.

"I bet you were spending the night trying to come up with plans to take over the Earth, space boy!" said Dib.

"Oh be quiet, Dib human!" Zim shouted.

"That's enough!" shouted Ms. Bitters. "Now class we're-"

Before she can continue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened. It was Zemma.

"Are you a new student here?" asked Ms. Bitters.

"Umm, yes," said Zemma.

"And what is your name?"

"Zemma"

"Well alright, take a seat at the far front left"

Zemma sat down in her new seat. She was near Dib.

"Oh no, not another one!" Dib cried.

"Dib, you think every new student who come here is an alien," said Zita.

"But look at her skin!" cried Dib.

"Its just a skin condition, just like Zim" said Poonchy.

***Meanwhile, back at Zim's lab, GIR has completed fixing up TAR. GIR opened up the chest conpartment and turned the switch on. Then, TAR's eyes glowed dark blue.

"What the, where am I?" TAR said.

He then turned to GIR.

"Who are you?"

"I'm GIR!" GIR shouted excitedly.

"What's a 'GIR'?"

"I don't know"

"Well enough about about that, where's my mistress?"

"You mean the blue-eyed lady? She went to skool with my master!"

"I got to find her!"

"NO! Please stay here! She'll come back!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! In the meantime, let's watch the Scary Monkey Show!"

"The scary what?"

"Monkey Show!"

GIR started heading up to the living room with TAR along.

***Back at skool, it was lunchtime. Zim has sitting in his usual table like always. Zemma then approached him.

"Hey Zim, can I sit here?"

"Sure," Zim replied.

Zemma sat down.

"You better watch with that Dib human," Zim said.

"You mean, the one who talked about my skin?" Zemma said.

"Yep, he's my nemesis. He always keeps pushing me around and spying on me!"

"Wow, he must have been giving you a hard time," Zemma said as she took a bite of her food. "By the way, this earth food taste delicious!"

"It does? Cause one time I ate beans and it made my head grow big! I do not like beans!" said Zim.

"Really? maybe there were chemicals in those beans that made your head big," said Zemma.

"Maybe," Zim said.

***Hours went by until skool was dismissed. Zim and Zemma were walking back to Zim's house.

"So, what did you think of the skool Zemma?" said Zim.

"It was okay, it was just that the teacher was kind of strange," Zemma said.

"Yea, she's always like that," Zim said.

As the two were walking, Dib was behind spying on them.

"That's strange. Why are these two together?" Dib said to himself. "Is as if they, no, I wouldn't even think about it. Well, I'll find out more about them later"

Dib then headed off to his home.

Zim and Zemma went inside Zim's house.

"Master. You're back! I missed you so much!" Cried GIR happily as he ran up to Zim and hugged him.

"Alright GIR, that's enough! Get your hands off me!" shouted Zim.

"There you are mistress" said a voice. It was TAR.

"TAR! you're fully fixed!" cried Zemma.

"Yes, now can you explain to me what's going on?" said TAR.

"Well you see, Zim here helped me recover from my injuries yesterday and his robot GIR, repaired you, " Zemma explained.

"Well, umm, I thank you for that, Zim" said TAR.

"Your welcome," said Zim. "Now, if you will excuse me, I got to head down to the lab to make sure everything is in order."

"Okay," said Zemma.

Zim headed down towards the lab into the computer room and sat down on the chair.

***"There must be some kind of method that could be useful for my mission to destroy the earth! Oh I can feel the victory!" Zim said to himself.

Zim was looking through Irken history archives to find out anything the Irkens used for conquest. Then suddenly he stopped to see something.

"What's this?" he said as he looked at _The Dark Legion_. He selected it and to started to read what it saids.

_The Dark Legion were an ancient universal race of demonic forces. They consisted of undead soldiers, demonic creatures, and the most common of all, dreadlords. The name is feared throughout the universe. Their most common enemy were the Irkens. Twenty thousand years ago _(earth years)_, the Irkens and the Legion fought to see who were superior. Many Irkens were killed while others were brought under the Legion's control as Fel Irkens. Fortunately, the Irkens won. The Meekrobs back then used to be friends with the Irkens and with the help from Meekrobs, they were able to banish most of the Legion into a different realm. Currently, only a small remnant of the Legion remains, yet they are unable to conquer the universe due to their lack of forces. They said that a champion would one day come to them to free the rest of the Legion and continue on with their plan. Hopefully, that will never happened._

Zim finished reading the information.

"A universal race bent on universal conquest ehh? Bah! Zim doesn't need to join some kind of evil group, I have all company right here within me!"

As soon as he said that, the doors opened. It was Zemma.

"Zemma! What are you doing here?" said Zim.

"I just wanted to check on you to see you were fine," Zemma said.

"Of course I'm fine," Zim said.

"You know I was thinking Zim, if we can head out for the night so that I can see more of this world"

"You, really want to?" said Zim.

Zemma nodded.

"Well alright, but we need to find TAR a disguise."

And so, Zim and Zemma started preparing things for the night out.

**Interesting fact: The part about the history of the Dark Legion is a small heads-up of what you will expect in the upcoming fanfics I will be making. Chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Night Out of Doom!

Sorry for delay. I had been busy these past few days.

**Chapter 4 - Night Out of Doom!**

"It's so primitive!" said Zemma. She, Zim, GIR, and TAR were walking throughout the city streets.

All four were in disguises. For TAR, he was given a cat disguise.

"I look so pathetic in this," TAR complained.

"Relax TAR, I think it looks good on you!" Zemma said.

From across the street, Dib was looking at them. He is with his sister, Gaz.

"I don't know Gaz, but these two are up to something!" Dib said.

"Oh please, be quite Dib," said Gaz.

"_If these two are together, then, oh no, it can't be! There's only one hypothesis. They're going to mate and populate the earth with their kind!" _Dib thought to himself.

Then Dib ran across the street to where the four are.

"Hold it right there!" cried Dib.

"Oh no, its that Dib human" Zim said.

Zim then turned to him.

"What do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy here?" Zim shouted.

"I won't let you two overrun this planet with your offspring!" Dib shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous! Zemma and I are simply friends. There's no doubt about that. Come on Zemma! Let's not waste time with this big headed human!"

"Hey, my head's not big!" Dib shouted.

Zim, Zemma, GIR, and TAR left.

***Nighttime has fallen and the four have arrived at the park with a beautiful view of the river. GIR was hanging on a tree like a monkey while TAR was standing near the tree, scanning the area. Zim and Zemma were sitting on grass near the river, looking at the stars.

"It so beautiful around here, especially at night," said Zemma.

"I see, it sure is. Too bad that it will soon be destroyed by my plans," said Zim.

Zim started to look at Zemma, noticing the beauty of her.

"You know, I can't stop noticing how beautiful you are with and without your disguise."

"You really think so? Well that's the sweetest thing you said to me!" said Zemma.

Zim nodded. Zemma looked up at the stars.

"Do you think these stars have some kind of meaning?" she said.

"Well it depends" Zim said. "They could represent some kind of pattern."

Zim then saw a flower, pick it up and showed it to Zemma.

"I think this should make you suitable," said Zim.

"Aww, thank you Zim," said Zemma as she grabbed the flower.

"Ah it was nothing," said Zim. "That's what friends are really for."

Zim then looked at his watch.

"Well, its getting late," said Zim. "I guess we should head back."

"Yeah," Zemma said.

Zim turned to the robots.

"Come on guys! We're leaving!"

GIR dropped down from the tree and TAR tagged along with Zim, Zemma, and GIR as they were leaving the park.

***The four have finally arrived at Zim's house. Inside, GIR immediately sat on the couch to watch the Scary Monkey Show. Zim, Zemma, and TAR went to kitchen. The two Irkens sat down at the table with TAR next to Zemma.

"Well that was some night wasn't it Zemma?" Zim said.

"Yep, but I'm going to enjoy more tonight," said Zemma.

"Really?" Why is that?" said Zim.

Zemma then looked at TAR.

"TAR can you do me a favor and go to the living room with GIR? There's something I have to talk to Zim in private."

"But mistress I"

Zemma interrupted him.

"Please? Its just a favor"

"Yes mistress," TAR sighed.

TAR headed off to the living room. Zim and Zemma were now alone at the table.

"Zim. There's something I have to tell you," Zemma said.

"Yes?" said Zim.

"I'm falling in love with you," Zemma said.

"R-really?" Zim said as he blushed.

Zemma nodded.

"Well, um, I've been falling in love with you ever since you first crash landed here," Zim said, trying hard not to look the other way.

"All I'm saying Zim is…will you mate with me?" Zemma said.

Now Zim was really blushing. He had no choice but to keep looking at Zemma.

"Did…you say mate?" Zim said.

"Mhm," said Zemma.

"Well, um, okay," Zim said nervously.

"But you have to promise me one thing," said Zemma.

"And that is?" said Zim.

"I want you not to destroy this planet," she said.

"But my mission," said Zim.

"Look, I really love this planet. The atmosphere, the sky, and the food, I really enjoy much of it. It wouldn't make sense to me if you destroyed it," Zemma explained.

"But I…well alright. I might regret this but, it looks like I have no choice. Sure, I'll mate with you and I will not destroy this planet just as you asked," Zim said.

Zemma smiled.

"I want to show you an area of your lab that I made myself while you were busy. I made it for the two of us," Zemma said.

Zemma looked up at the ceiling.

"Computer. Take us to this new area," she said.

Both Irkens were lowered down into the base.

***They emerged in a part of the lab Zim has never seen. It was a small room with a nest made out of pillows. Blue crystals hanging in the ceiling light the room.

"I have a feeling tonight will be the night," Zemma said.

"It looks like tonight will be the night," said Zim.

Zemma then grabbed Zim and threw him into the nest. Zemma crawled on top of him and started to kiss him, passionately.

***Up in the living room, minutes have passed and TAR was beginning to grow impatient.

"I had been away from my mistress long enough," he said. "Where could she be all this time?"

GIR went up to him.

"Aw I bet master and mistress are somewhere together," GIR said.

"Together huh? Well lets see," TAR said.

TAR looked down at the floor and activated his x-ray thermal vision. He found the heat signatures of Zim and Zemma in the same area. They were close together, too close.

"What in the world are they doing?" TAR said.

"Let me see," said GIR.

GIR then also activated his thermal heat vision and saw the heat signatures of the two Irkens.

"Oooo" GIR said.

"Those two better have an explanation tomorrow morning about this…madness!" Tar said.

"I LIKE MADNESS!" shouted GIR as he started running around the living room.

**Once again, I apologize for the delay of this chapter. Chapter 5 will be coming up.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Morning After

**Chapter 5 – The Morning After**

The sun came up the next morning, but the chamber where Zim and Zemma were sleeping was too deep for the sun's rays to go through. However, the sun shone so bright that one of its rays penetrated the ground, into the chamber. The crystals in the ceiling shined bright to emulate sunshine. In no time at all, Zim woke up. He and Zemma were naked.

"Its morning," Zim said. "Zemma wake up"

Zemma started to wake up.

"Huh? Oh, good morning," she said.

"So, did you have fun last night?" said Zim.

"Yes, I sure have," said Zemma.

Zim smiled.

"Well, I better head upstairs to see if GIR and TAR haven't caused any troubles while we were busy last night," he said.

"Okay, but hurry back," Zemma said.

Zim got up from the nest, put on a bathrobe, and took the elevator upstairs.

***Zim headed to the living room.

"Master! You're back!" GIR screamed as he and minimoose ran up to Zim. TAR was looking at Zim with his arms crossed, not very happy.

"Hello TAR," said Zim. "How have you been doing today?"

"I am programmed to be with my mistress at all times. This wasn't the case last night as you were with her, weren't you?" ZAR said to Zim.

"Well, um."

Zim did not know what to say. He was actually blushing. TAR started to note the lack of uniform. He went up to Zim, pointed his one of his hands under Zim's chin, and laser cannons came out. Zim gulped.

"You should know that invaders and non-invaders are forbidden to have mates during missions. I can't BELIEVE you went this far with my mistress! I knew you two were having some kind of relationship ever since we first crashed here, especially at the park! Someone's going to take the fault for this Zim, and it ain't gonna be me nor my mistress!" TAR said.

Before Zim can say anything, the monkey portrait opened up, showing a static screen, and then, the Tallests appeared. Realizing that his mission was in jeopardy, Zim screamed and quickly ran into the kitchen.

"What the? That's strange. Zim never ran from us before," Purple said to Red.

Red then noticed TAR with GIR and minimoose in the background.

"Hey, aren't you Zemma's SIR-unit?" Red said to TAR.

"Yes sirs," said TAR. "My new master Zim is facing his consequences for his actions last night. It appears his hormones have taken total control of him."

"Since when was TAR, Zim's master?" Purple said to Red.

"Hush!" Red said to Purple, then turned back to TAR. "You don't mean?"

"That's right sirs," TAR said. "Zim and Zemma, mated last night."

Red and Purple were in shock. They did not know what to say.

"Do you know where Zim is?" Purple asked TAR.

"The last time I saw him, he was heading towards the kitchen, probably down to the lab," said TAR.

Red and Purple then looked at each other.

"Alright, let's split up and find him ourselves," Red said to Purple.

The screen turned off and two small floating screens with arms came out of the wall (similar to what Professor Membrane uses). Red was on one screen while Purple was on the other.

"All right, let's search the place," Red said.

GIR, TAR, and minimoose watched as the Tallests made their way into the kitchen. In there, they started searching all over the place.

"Red! Look!" said Purple as he pointed to the toilet.

"There's something underneath this thing," Purple said.

He lifted the toilet to reveal a tunnel.

"I bet this leads to Zim's lab," Red said.

Red went into the tunnel with Purple following, putting down the toilet. What they didn't realize was that Zim was hiding underneath the table, shaking in fear.

***Down in the lab, the Tallests continued searching. Purple activated his thermal vision system and starting scanning the lab. Then he picks up a heat signature of an Irken in a nearby room.

"Red, there's an Irken inside this room. It must be Zim!" Purple said.

Purple pushed the button on the wall and the door opened up. He and Red went inside. They were in the nest chamber where Zemma was sleeping.

"Hello?" Red shouted.

Zemma woke up and when she saw the Tallests in front of her and pulled up the covers tightly.

"M-my Tallests!" Zemma gasped.

"Are you naked?" Purple asked.

"Um, yes," Zemma said nervously as she blushed.

"Ok Zemma. We're trying to sort out this whole mess," Red said. "You and Zim are in big trouble. You know that, right?"

"You mean, you know about last night? But how?" said Zemma.

"Your SIR-unit told us," said Red.

"Why that little tattletale!" Zemma said angrily.

"Why don't we talk more about this upstairs?" said Purple.

"Sure, let me get dressed first," said Zemma.

"Alright," said Purple.

He and Red left the chamber.

*** "Do you realize how serious this is?" Red said to Zim and Zemma. The Tallests were back on the monkey screen in the living room.

"Yes my Tallests," said Zim and Zemma.

"And there is sufficient evidence to have you both deactivated?" said Red.

"Yes my Tallests," said the two Irkens.

"Well, according to the Irken protocol, invaders and non-invaders are not allowed to mate in their fields," Purple stated to Red. "However, these two mated inter-class."

"What? Let me see that!" Red said as he snatched the protocol manual from Purple and started to read it. "Hmmm, it seems you're right Purple!"

"So does that mean that we're not in trouble?" Zim told the Tallests.

"Not as much trouble, but it could have been a lot worst if you two mated in the field," Red explained. "Perhaps I must have misjudged you two."

Zemma started to smile.

"Why don't you two keep updating us to see how things are going in the upcoming days? Just promise us not to mate anymore," said Purple.

"Yes my Tallests! Zim and Zemma out!"

The Tallests nodded their heads and the transmission ended.

"Well, that was a close one," Zim said to Zemma.

Zemma smiled and kissed him.

"You know, they really do make a good couple," TAR said to GIR.

"I like you," said GIR as he hugged TAR.

"Don't touch me," said TAR, trying to get GIR's hands off of him.

**Just you wait. Something surprising will happen in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Unthinkable Happens

**Chapter 6 – The Unthinkable Happens**

Monday morning started out very smoothly. Zim and Zemma were sleeping in the nest chamber. Suddenly, Zim was awakened by Zemma screaming. He looked at Zemma and is surprised to what he is seeing. Zemma's belly was bigger than usual. The only answer Zim can think was - an egg!

"Just look at this!" Zemma cried.

"It's not that bad," Zim explained. "I'm sure no one at skool will notice."

"You think so?" said Zemma.

"But in any other alternative," Zim said. "I can always tell teacher of your absence."

"Yea, I think so," said Zemma.

She and Zim took the elevator upstairs.

***They've arrived at the living room.

"Hi master and mistress!" GIR shouted. He then started to look at Zemma.

"Heyyy mistress, you look kind of different today," GIR said.

"Isn't it obvious GIR? She has an egg," Zim said.

"An egg?" GIR said.

"She's going to have a smeet," Zim said to GIR.

GIR was still confused.

"Oh for crying out loud, she's going to have a baby!" Zim shouted.

"Ohh," GIR said. Then suddenly bursts into excitement and starts to run around the living room. "BABIES! BABIES! I REALLY LOVE BABIES!"

Zim sighed.

"We better get going. Come on Zemma," Zim said.

Zim and Zemma put on their disguises and headed out the front door. TAR went to the window and looked as the two Irkens were walking. GIR continued running around screaming.

"An egg huh? So this is what happens when two Irkens of the opposite gender mate. At first I thought smeets only come from tubes back on Irk. But now I know that smeets also come from natural causes," TAR said.

***At skool, the only person who notices Zemma's change of appearance was Dib. He was looking at Zemma curiously. Zemma then couldn't bear him watching her.

"What do you want Dib boy?" Zemma said.

"There's something strange about you today Zemma," said Dib.

"What? It's nothing. It's just that umm, I've been eating a lot lately. Look, just leave me alone," Zemma said as she walked away.

Dib had a puzzled look on his face.

"Hmmm"

***When skool was over, Zim and Zemma were walking back towards Zim's house.

"I think its much better if you stayed home until the egg gets out of your body," Zim said. "There are too many kids noticing you appearance."

Zim then notices the size of Zemma's belly.

"I noticing that the egg is growing much bigger than before," Zim said. "We better head back to scan it."

"Yea," said Zemma.

As the two were walking back to the house. Dib was looking at then from a nearby tree using his binoculars.

"So I was right all along. Zim and Zemma are going to have a baby. Oh how disgusting," Dib said.

Then he fell from the tree with a loud thump.

***When Zim and Zemma got home, they were greeted by GIR, minimoose, and TAR.

"Master! Mistress! You're back!" GIR shouted. "Say mistress. Your tummy is much more bigger."

"Yes GIR. The egg is growing," Zemma said to him.

"We better head down to the lab. Computer may be able to analyze it," said Zim.

***Zim, Zemma, GIR, TAR, and minimoose head down to the lab. Zim placed Zemma on an operating table.

"Computer, run a scan on the egg," Zim said.

A laser scanner scanned Zemma's belly, with numbers and letters (mostly Irken language) appear on the nearby screen.

"Scanning complete," Computer announced.

"So what have you found out?" Zim said.

"The egg is currently 5 inches long and a few inches in diameter and growing," said the computer. "Also, there are two yolks inside the egg."

"Two yolks?" Zim said surprisingly.

Zemma was also surprised.

"Does that mean that, she's going to have two smeets?" Zim said.

"That is correct," said the computer.

"MORE BABIES!" GIR cried as he started running around.

"It's a very rare occurrence," said the computer. "With a double yolk egg, the hatchlings will be more intelligent than one in a single yolk egg."

"So how long will it take for the egg to leave Zemma's body?" said Zim.

"Judging by the rate of the egg growing," said the computer. "I'd say four days."

"Four days huh?" Zim said. Then he looked at Zemma. "It looks like you'll have to stay for the rest of the week."

"Yes," said Zemma.

***The next morning, Zim headed off to skool alone with Zemma left at home. On his way, Dib confronted him.

"So, Zim. I was right all along. This is why she came here in the first place!" Dib said.

"What are you talking about?" said Zim.

"I overheard you two talking about having an egg," said Dib.

"What! That's ridiculous! Her crashing here was a big mistake! But I'm warning you! If you lay one hand on her, I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Zim walked away.

***During class, Zim was too busy thinking about Zemma and the egg. When the bell rang for lunch. Ms. Bitters called him.

"Zim!" she shouted.

"Yes ma'am?" Zim answered.

"I've noticed that you have been daydreaming throughout the class! What's happening to you?"

"It's nothing. It's just that I've umm, been having nightmares of vampire bunnies!" said Zim.

"Well we all do, just like me. Now off you go!" Ms. Bitters said.

"Yes ma'am!" Zim said as he walked them door.

***When skool was over, instead of heading back to his house, Zim decided to head towards the city.

Throughout the city streets, Zim saw a very tall building.

"This should be it," he said as he went inside.

In the lobby, Zim went up to a security guard.

"What do you want?" said the security guard.

"Hello security guard human," said Zim. "I was wondering if I can have access to the roof."

"Well surrre. I don't mind," said the security guard. "Besides, I had a lot of people who wanted to go up to the roof."

"Why thank you. Off I go then," Zim said as he head towards the elevator.

Zim heads inside the elevator and takes it up to the roof level. When he arrived at the roof, he just stood near the edge and looked at the sky.

"So. Is this is how it's going to be for the rest of my life? Raising a family? Things are happening too fast. Everything's within me has changed ever since she first came here. Oh well. It looks like I better going," Zim said as he headed back for the elevator.

**So as you see, Zim and Zemma are going to have two smeets. However I can't come up with any smeet names. If anyone can come up with a small list of good smeet names, both male and female, please post them in your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 Spy Demon

Chapter 7 – Spy Demon

At 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Zim came back home.

"Hey Zim. What took you so long?" said Zemma. She was sitting in the couch of the living room.

"Oh nothing, I needed some time alone But I've decided to head back here to be with you," said Zim.

Zemma smiled.

"That's very nice of you Zim," said Zemma.

"So how's it going with the egg?" said Zim.

"Everything's fine with the egg," said Zemma.

"Say Zemma?" said Zim as he sat on the couch. "I want to ask you something."

"Yea?" Zemma said.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? You know raising smeets and stuff"

"Of course. I mean I'm sure we can handle them once they're born."

"I guess you're right," said Zim.

Unknown to them, outside in the front, a floating small purple and black spider-like camera was watching the two Irkens. Then the camera went way up into the sky and up into space.

***The camera headed straight for a medium sized purple and black ship. It went into a door of the ship. Inside, a red lizard-like creature retrieved the camera and went through the hallway through another door. In this room, there were figures dressed in robes with hoods hiding their faces showing only red eyes. They are know as dark druids. There are also different kinds of creatures in the room known as mutants. The red creature approached a large dark shadow demonic figure with red eyes.

"What news do you have for me Kraig?" said the dark figure.

"There are two Irkens on Earth who have mated and one of them is going have two smeets," said Kriag.

"Hmm. I see," said the dark figure. "It is very unusual for smeets to be born naturally from Irkens. Normally smeets are born from tubes in the smeetry on Irk. Thank you Kriag. I want you to continue to keep an eye on those two."

"Yes my lord!" said Kriag as he left the room.

"So do you know when this person who will free the rest of us will come?" said another mutant. He's purple with no arms, only legs and has a snout similar to a crocodile.

"Soon," said the dark figure. "But when he comes, we will be able to accomplish what we couldn't accomplish thousands of years ago."

***Back in Zim's house on Earth the next day, Zemma's belly was growing to a huge size. Zim was surprised.

"Argh! I want this thing off of me right now!" screamed Zemma.

"Please Zemma! Be patient. There's only two more days left. I promise," said Zim.

"I guess you're right," said Zemma as she smiled at Zim and grabbed his hand.

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Egg Is Laid

**Chapter 8 – The Egg is Laid**

It was finally Friday. Four days have passed since Zemma was first pregnant. The egg has grown to the size of a dwarf. It has finally stopped growing. Zim still headed off to school alone, GIR was doing his usual stuff such as watching TV, TAR was keeping an eye on Zemma's condition, and Zemma was resting, waiting for the time when the egg was ready to leave her body. Nightfall came and Zim and Zemma were sitting on the couch in the living room, still waiting.

"I'd say a couple more minutes? It shouldn't take long now," said Zim.

"I hope so, cause right now this thing is-"

Zemma then felt a sharp pain going through her body.

"Zemma, are you all right?" said Zim.

"It looks like the contractions are starting," Zemma said as she starts to feel more pain.

"It is time. We have to take you to the nest chamber!" Zim said.

He, Zemma, GIR, TAR, and minimoose then took the elevator down to the lab.

***Once down at the lab, Zim ran to the door to the nest chamber and pushed the button to open the door.

"Come on, quickly!" Zim shouted.

Zemma ran straight to the chamber with Zim and the others following her. Inside the chamber, Zemma was sitting in the middle of the nest, tugging at her legs.

"We must leave Zemma alone here for the time being until it's over. Come on guys!" Zim said.

Zim led the three robots out of the chamber.

"It won't be long now. So that egg will be out of her in no time." Zim said. He and the robots were waiting outside the entrance to the chamber.

Inside, Zemma's contractions lasted for 10 minutes. Now the real pain started.

"Here it comes," she said to herself.

Tears started to come out from her eyes as the pain started to engulf her within. Outside, Zim can only do was wait until the time comes.

"Just stay strong Zemma," he whispered.

Inside, Zemma was sweating all over and tears continued to come out from her eyes. Finally, Zemma screamed and the egg came out at last with a popping noise. Zim and the others heard it too from the outside. The egg rolled around the covers until it finally rested at the edge of the nest. The egg was 14 inches long and 10 inches in diameter and it was lime green with dark blue spots and was covered in green slime. Zemma let out a sigh of relief. At the same time, the chamber door opened and Zim and the robots came in. Zim was surprised to see the egg and the only thing he could say was "wow".

"That is one big egg," TAR said.

"That's because there's two babies inside!" GIR shouted.

Zim grabbed a nearby towel and wiped the slime off the egg. He then picked up the egg and placed it near Zemma, sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Well, we finally did it," said Zim.

"We sure did," said Zemma.

TAR then walked right up to the two Irkens, soon to be parents.

"Well umm, I don't know what to say but, congratulations. Especially you mistress," said TAR.

Zemma smiled.

"Master! There's someone at the door!" the computer shouted.

Zim sighed.

"I'll go get it," Zim said as he walked out of the chamber.

Zemma wrapped the egg in blankets to keep it warm.

***Zim went up to the living room, put on his disguise, and opened the door. It was Dib, and his sister Gaz.

"Dib! What are you doing here?" Zim snapped.

"We've come to see the egg," Dib said.

"Alright. To tell you the truth, Zemma did have an egg within her! But you will not steal it!" Zimn shouted.

"Look, we want to see it. Please Zim. Trust me," said Dib.

Zim had no choice but to believe him. He sighed.

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on you," Zim said. "Follow me."

He led Dib and Gaz into the elevator to the lab. Once there, Zim led the two into the nest chamber. When they arrived inside, Dib and Gaz were astounded to what they see.

"Wow. That is a huge egg," Gaz said.

"Yep. This is our egg. Our two children are inside it," said Zemma.

"Well, umm, congratulations," said Gaz.

Dib then went up to Zim.

"So, there're two babies inside it. Congratulations," said Dib. "But how do you know you're not going to pull a fast one on me by using your children to take over this planet?"

"Let me explain some things Dib," said Zim. Before Zemma and I mated, she made a request to me not to destroy this planet cause she said it's a beautiful planet, and I took her word. So I've decided to retire being an invader and decided to raise a family. Earth is my home now."

"He's right Dib," Zemma said. "I told him so."

Dib looked at Zemma then looked back at Zim.

"So, I guess we're partners now, right Zim?"

"Right"

Then they both shook hands.

"Well what do you know? Two former enemies now partners," Gaz said.

"Yea," said Zemma.

"Well I guess we better get going," Dib said. "Come on Gaz."

"I'll lead you the way out," said Zim.

He, Dib, and Gaz took the elevator back upstairs. Dib and Gaz exited through the front door.

"Good luck with the egg Zim!" Dib said as he left.

"Thanks Dib!" Zim said.

Zim then head straight back to the nest chamber. He just couldn't believe that he will soon become a father.

"Computer. Do you know how long until the smeets hatches?" said Zim.

"Four months," said the computer. "But it needs to be inside a incubator tube filled with green liquid. Once in it, the eggshell will dissolve and the smeets will attach themselves to the tube in order to be provided with nutrients until they are ready to hatch."

"I remember I do have one of those tubes," Zim said. "I used it once to store several specimens. I'll be right back."

Zim headed out of the chamber and went to the lab's storage area. It didn't take long until he found the medium-sized incubator tube. It was empty. He exited the storage room and headed towards the main computer.

"Computer, fill this tube with green incubator liquid,' said Zim.

A hose-like pipe came from the ceiling. Zim opened up the cap of the tube and the pipe poured a green glowing liquid into the tube until it went to the top. Zim then closed the tube. It was a little heavier than before but Zim was able to carry it. He then headed to the nest chamber.

"I found it," said Zim. "Now all we have to do is place the egg inside the tube."

Zemma removed the blankets from the egg and carefully lifted the egg. Zim opened up the tube and Zemma place the egg inside. It sank into the liquid and floated within.

"Now we have to install it onto the main computer, which will remain until the egg hatches," Zim said.

***Zim, Zemma, and the three robots headed towards the main computer. Two robotic arms grabbed the incubator tube from Zim and placed it in an area on the main computer.

"Now all we have to do is wait until four months have passed by," said Zim. "Why don't we get some sleep? You must have had a experienced day."

"Yea," said Zemma. "It's just that I'm so excited that we're going to be parents soon!"

"That's right,' said Zim. "Now let's go hit the bed."

Zim and Zemma headed back to the nest chamber to sleep. GIR, TAR, and minimoose headed back upstairs.

"So GIR, what are you going to do when the smeets have hatched?" TAR said.

"I'm going to teach them how to dance like a monkey!" GIR said excitedly.

He started dancing around with minimoose squeaking. TAR sighed.


	9. Chapter 9 Zemma's Past

**Chapter 9 – Zemma's Past**

Saturday morning came. It was the day after the egg was laid. Zemma was eating waffles with GIR. Zim then came up from the lab and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Zim!" said Zemma.

"Good morning Zemma!" said Zim. "I see that you're eating waffles."

"Yes. GIR made them. They taste very good!" said Zemma.

"I've checked the egg and everything is going normal," said Zim.

"Well, that's very good," said Zemma.

"Say GIR, can you leave us for the moment?" said Zim.

"Yes sir!" said GIR turning red, then going to the living room.

Zim then sat in the table facing Zemma.

"You know I've been wondering," said Zim.

"Yea?" Zemma said.

"Can you tell me more about your past?"

"You mean, before I crashed here?"

"Yes"

"Well," Zemma said. "It all started back when I was in the academy."

_It was many years ago in the Irken Academy on Irk. Zemma was in a classroom with other Irkens._

"_And that class is how you set up a base on a planet that you want to conquer," said the Irken teacher._

_The bell rang._

"_And that's it for today! Class dismissed!"_

_All the Irkens left the classroom. Zemma followed them._

"_Zemma, can I talk with you for one minute?" said the teacher._

_Zemma went to where the teacher is._

"_I'm noticing that you have been daydreaming most of the time during class. What's going on?" the teacher said._

"_Oh I'm sorry sir. Its just that I'm anxious to become an invader like everyone else," said Zemma._

"_I see. Well you do know that all your progress during school is filed in your records for the future, which could affect your future position. So I want you to pay attention more," said the teacher._

"_Yes sir I understand, I will do my best," said Zemma._

"_Very well. Off you go then," said the teacher._

_Zemma left the classroom and into the hallways._

"Years have gone by and I finished school. In no time at all I was on planet Devatis, the Irken military training planet. Everything was going well in my training, until my conversation with the Irken control brain."

_Zemma was in the room with the control brain on Devatis. She was wearing the standard red Irken uniform._

"_I've been keeping an eye on your evaluation during training and I must say, you're training is very satisfactory," said the control brain._

"_Thank you Irken control brain," said Zemma._

"_However, I am very sorry to say but, judging from your past records, you are not qualified to be an invader for the Great Assigning," the control brain._

"_What?" said Zemma, frowning._

"_I'm very sorry, but you have some lack of knowledge of being an invader."_

"_So, now what's gonna happen to me?" said Zemma._

"_You will be put into the position of working onboard the Massive of the Irken Armada. Here is the paper you'll need to show the Tallests for your position."_

_A nearby machine prints a paper and Zemma grabs it._

"So, I left Devatis, feeling sorrow for my change in position, and went to the Massive, where I met the Tallests to tell them of my job."

_Zemma was in the bridge of the Massive with the Tallests._

"_Hmm, working on the Massive," said Red as he was reading the paper Zemma received from the control brain. "All right then, go the back. Our workers will give you your new uniform and a spot for your work."_

"So, I was assigned as a janitor on the Massive. Over the years, I watched as every new invader came aboard the Massive, the Tallests assigning them to random planets. I was becoming jealous. My hard work of labor continued, until one day."

_Zemma was finishing cleaning the floors in a room on the Massive, when the door opened. It was the Tallests._

"_Hello Zemma. How's everything?" said Purple._

"_Terrible!" said Zemma. "I've been cleaning throughout my whole life!"_

"_Well Zemma, there's something that I want to tell you," said Red. "I've been noticing how you hate this job, and I've been wondering. How is it like if I've assigned you as an Irken patrol?" _

"_What is it like?" said Zemma._

"_Well you operate an Irken ship and you head to other planets Irken invaders are assigned to and you can let us know how they're doing," said Red._

"_Really? You would give that job to me? Thank you my Tallests!" cried Zemma._

"_We've made you a special uniform for this assigning," said Purple._

_The Tallests showed Zemma to a small room. On the table was a standard Irken uniform, but it was pink instead of red, and white gloves and boots._

"_My favorite color!" said Zemma._

_Zemma went into the room. Within a minute, she came out of the room in her brand new uniform._

"_You look astounding Zemma," said Purple._

"_Thank you sir," said Zemma._

"_We've also made a SIR-unit of your own to aid you in your patrol," said Red as he brought a modified SIR-unit. _

_He turned on the SIR-unit and the robot's dark blue eyes and chest plate came on. The robot then walked up to Zemma._

"_SIR-unit TAR reporting for duty," said the robot. "Are you my mistress?"_

"_Yes I am, TAR," said Zemma._

"_Well then, let's get going," said TAR._

_The Tallests led Zemma and TAR to the docking bay of the Massive. They presented Zemma a blue voot cruiser._

"_Blue is also my favorite color! Thank you my Tallests!" said Zemma._

"_You're welcome. Good luck Zemma. I know you'll do a job well done," said Red._

"_I will, my Tallests," said Zemma._

_Zemma and TAR climbed on the voot cruiser and started it up. The docking bay door opened and Zemma flew from the Massive all the way to the outer reaches of space, beginning her new job._

"And so, I started my job, checked on the planets Irken invaders were on and reported the Tallests on their status," Zemma said as she finishes her story.

"So what were you doing near this planet," said Zim.

"Well, my ship detected a nearby planet with an Irken on it. So I decided to check it out, until I got hit by asteroids and crashed here. You were that Irken. I'm glad that I stayed with you. This planet is beautiful. It would make me sad if you destroyed it," said Zemma.

"Well I took your word and decided not to," said Zim. "Besides, after what's happened in the past couple of days, there's no going back to where I was back then."

"I mean, soon we'll become parents and we have to care about our children," said Zemma.

"Yes," said Zim. "Say Zemma, have you heard of something called the Dark Legion?"

"Well, back at the Academy, I was at the library and read about them in a book about the past history of the Irkens. They were a savage universal race. The Meekrobs imprisoned them centuries ago, expect for a small number of them. Those small numbers waited for a champion to free the rest of them. I hope that never happens," said Zemma.

"Yea me neither. Besides I want to stay with you for the rest of my life," said Zim.

"Thanks Zim," said Zemma smiling and kissed him.

The two Irkens spend the rest of the weekend at home, keeping an eye of the progress of the egg. The three robots carried on with their usual hobby.


	10. Chapter 10 Spy Demon 2

First thing, I want to thank those who provided me with a list of names for the upcoming smeets! I will think of names based on the list you guys gave me. Once again, thank you!

**Chapter 10 – Spy Demon 2**

The weekend was over and it was Monday morning. It was time for Zemma to head back to skool after a week of absence. Zemma at first was very nervous to head back after a week at home, but she realizes it wasn't that bad. Zim and Zemma were in the living room getting ready to leave while GIR and TAR were sitting on the couch. Minimoose was floating as always.

"Are you sure you guys are able to keep an eye on the egg?" said Zemma.

"Yes mistress!" said GIR and TAR.

"Alright then. See you guys later," said Zemma.

She and Zim went out through the front door. Only the three robots were in the house. GIR turned on the TV and started watching the Scary Monkey Show.

"Don't you get tired of watching the same thing over and over again?" said TAR.

"Nah, I like the Scary Monkey!" said GIR.

TAR sighed.

***Meanwhile, up in the Earth's atmosphere, inside the purple-and-black ship, the dark figure was with his minions discussing several things.

"So, any updates Kraig?" said the dark figure.

"Well, according to my spy camera, the Irkens' egg has been laid," said Kraig, the red lizard-like mutant.

"Hmmm, very interesting. No doubt their hatchlings will be ready in a couple of months," said the figure. "You know, I think we should give these Irkens a jump start to our powers. Kraig, I want you to go with these two druids down to Earth."

Two dark druids stepped up near where Kraig is standing.

"Me? Well, I'll try," said Kraig.

"Good," said the figure.

***Outside the ship, the docking bay door opened and a small cruiser ship came out, heading towards Earth. The ship landed in front of Zim's house. The door opened and Kraig and the two dark druids stepped out. The lawn gnomes detected their presence and started firing at them. Kraig took out his plasma gun and fired at the gnomes, destroying them. Inside the house, TAR, GIR, and minimoose heard the noises outside.

"What was that?" said TAR. "You guys stay here, I'm going outside to check it out."

TAR got down from the couch and went to the front door. When he opened the door, he is surprised to see the lawn gnomes destroyed and three strange figures.

"Who are you?" shouted TAR.

"We represent someone who has the highest authority in the universe," said Kraig.

"Highest authority? I don't recall anyone who has that kind of authority. Anyways, what do you want? You're trespassing here!" shouted TAR.

"We've come to see the Irkens who've mated and laid their egg," said Kraig.

"They're not here and even if they were here, I will not present them to you nor will I let you steal their egg!" shouted TAR.

"Fine! Then you lead me with no choice!" said Kraig. "Druids! Show this robot what your powers are made of!"

The two dark druids stepped up and aimed some kind of spell at the ground. Seconds later, two skeleton creatures popped out of the ground and headed towards TAR.

"Let's see how you can handle our skeleton warriors!" said one of the druids.

TAR immediately went into action and manages to fight the skeleton warriors with his punches and kicks. In no time at all, the skeleton warriors are reduced to a pile of bones.

"Is that all you got?" said TAR.

"Impossible," said Kraig. "Destroy him with whatever you got!"

The druids launched attack spells at TAR while Kraig used his plasma gun. TAR was able to dodge their attacks. One druid came up to him, shooting spells at him. TAR then grabbed the druid and threw him into the other druid, who also crashed into Kraig.

"GIR! Give me a rope!" shouted TAR.

GIR immediately went into duty mode and headed outside. He took out a wire rope from his head and started running in circles, tying up the three attackers in the process. TAR then picked them up, threw them back into the cruiser ship, and started the engines.

"You're going back to wherever you came from!" TAR said as he closed the ship's door.

The ship then went right back up into space.

"You know, we better clean this mess up. We don't want our master and mistress to notice," said TAR.

***Back on the purple-and-black ship, the dark figure was very unhappy about Kraig's recent humiliation.

"You fools!" shouted the figure as he pounded on his armrest. "How could you let two robots defeat you without any struggle?"

"I don't know my lord, but those robots were completely well trained by their masters," said Kraig.

"It appears that showing up in front of their house was not a good idea at all," said the figure. "Perhaps we should wait until the time comes. As for you Kraig, I want you to continue you job of spying on these Irkens."

"Yes my lord," said Kraig.

***Back on Earth in Zim's house, hours have gone by, until it was 3 o' clock. TAR and GIR managed to repair the destroyed lawn gnomes. Then, the front door opened. It was Zim and Zemma.

"Hi master! Hi mistress!" cried GIR as he climbed down from the couch.

"So how's everything?" said Zim.

"Very good master!" said GIR.

"TAR, how's the egg?" said Zemma.

"Normal as always," said TAR.

**Chapter 11 is coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Rolling Months

Chapter 11 - The Rolling Months

The months starting to go by and everything was going without trouble. Zim and Zemma headed off to skool like always; GIR, TAR, and minimoose were doing their usual stuff such as watching TV. But the most important stuff was to keep an eye on the egg.

"You know I've been wondering," said TAR. "Do you think our master and mistress have the skills to raise smeets? Cause judging by them, I don't think so."

"I dunno," said GIR.

As the months went by, the eggshell inside the incubator tube dissolved and the fetuses attached themselves onto the tube, receiving nutrients needed as explained. At one point, Zim and Zemma saw them and they were joyful, as the fetuses will soon become their children.

"We have to be ready Zim," said Zemma. "Soon, we'll be parents."

Meanwhile, up in the atmosphere, the dark figure was just sitting there in the ship, waiting for any updates from Kraig and his spy camera.

It was near the fourth month of incubation and GIR asked Zim if he could sleep with him and Zemma in order to be ready to see the activation of the smeets. Zim said yes. Our heroes carried on with their lives until that moment finally arrives.

**Lol. I made a rhyme on that last sentence. The moment will finally arrive on the upcoming chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Smeets Are Born At Last

Chapter 12 – The Smeets Are Born At Last

It was Saturday morning. Four months have passed since the egg was laid. Zim and Zemma, along with GIR, were sleeping in their nest chamber. TAR and minimoose were upstairs in the living room. Then suddenly, an alarm sounded throughout the base and house, waking everyone up.

"Huh? Computer what's going on?" said Zim as he got out of bed.

The alarms died down.

"The incubation period has ended. The hatchlings will be activated in one minute," stated the Computer.

Zim and Zemma put on their uniforms.

"The babies are coming!" cried GIR.

"Come on Zim! We got to get to the main computer!" said Zemma as she grabbed Zim's hand and hurried straight out of the nest chamber. GIR followed them.

***Zim, Zemma, and GIR headed in front of the main computer as one of the robotic arms prepared to activate the smeets. At the same time, TAR and minimoose came down to the lab via the elevator to join the group.

"Beginning activation," said the computer.

Zemma squeezed Zim's hands as the robotic arm picked up the incubator tube from the main computer console and cracked it open. The two smeets landed on the ground covered in incubator liquid. The arm then attached a pak to each of the smeets. Then the first smeet was activated and opened its eyes.

"Female," said the computer.

Then the second smeet was activated and it too opened its eyes.

"Female," said the computer.

Yes, they were both females. They had eyelashes and curled antennas. One had ruby eyes while the other had light blue eyes.

Zemma was so full of joy; tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Our babies," said Zemma.

"Amazing. So, this is our children," said Zim.

Zemma went up to the girls and kneeled in front of them.

"Hello girls," said Zemma.

"Hi mommy!" they said.

Both smeets clung to their mother, shivering. There was a temperature change between the incubator tube and the outside.

"Computer, hand me a blanket," said Zemma.

The robotic arm handed her a blanket and covered the girls. Zim went up to her, seeing his two newborn daughters. Zim smiled and patted each of them on the head.

"Hi daddy!" they said.

"Hello, my little ones," said Zim.

GIR also went up to the girls.

"Hi baby!" said GIR.

"Hello," one of them said.

GIR then started running around.

"I LIKE BABIES!" he shouted.

"Look at them Zim, our two daughters. They look just like us with their eyes," said Zemma.

"They sure do," said Zim.

"So what should we name them?" said Zemma.

"Well lets see," said Zim, looking at the girls. "This one with the light blue eyes shall be called Zai. And this one with the ruby eyes shall be called Maz."

"I think these are cute names," said Zemma smiling.

TAR then walked up to them.

"Well I must say. Congratulations on both of you. I have misjudged you from the start. You are now indeed, parents."

"Thank you TAR," said Zemma

***Moments later, the living room elevator came up and the new Irken family, along with GIR, TAR, and minimoose, stepped out. Then, Zai and Maz squirmed in their mother's arms.

"What is it? Are you hungry?" said Zemma.

The girls nodded.

"I'll go get some Irken milk from the fridge," said Zim. "I bought them last month."

Zim went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out two baby bottles filled with Irken milk. He went back to the living room, gave the bottles to the girls, and the girls happily drank the milk.

"It looks like they love it!" said Zemma.

"Yep," said Zim.

"So can't you believe it Zim? We're a family now!" said Zemma.

"It sure looks like it," said Zim.

Unknown to them, outside, Kraig's spy camera was watching them through the front window. The camera then flew up into the space and into the purple-and-black ship. Kraig retrieved the camera and went to the room where the dark figure was sitting.

"So Kraig, any new updates?" said the dark figure.

"Big updates my lord," said Kraig. "The Irkens' smeets are finally born. Here, I'll show you."

Kraig went up to the control console and attached his spy camera onto the console. The big screen came up, showing a picture of GIR, TAR, minimoose, Zim, Zemma, and their newborn daughters.

"Interesting," said the figure. "The one thing that's different between natural-born smeets and tube-born smeets is that natural-born smeets need the care from their parents while tube-born smeets can take care of themselves on their own."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" questioned one dark druid.

"All I'm saying is, those two hatchlings may be the final key to our champion," said the dark figure.

**The 13****th**** and final chapter of this story will be coming up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13  One Big Happy Family

**I apologize for the month and a half delay. I have been busy with college lately. I've decided to resume finishing off this story so that I can get to the sequel. There will be delays, but I'm not abandoning my works. First off, I want to thank you for all the reviews you've posted. Your reviews have convinced me to continue my upcoming stories. Now, lets get this chapter started!**

**Chapter 13 – One Big Happy Family**

An hour has passed since the twins were born. They were enjoying their first hour in life playing with the robots. GIR was teaching Zai how to dance (as hinted in chapter 8). Zai tried to follow the steps, but most of the time, she fell. GIR helped her get on her feet.

"Thank you bwother," said Zai.

"Aww, she called me brother. That makes me brother GIR!" GIR said.

Maz, on the other hand, was playing with minimoose. She was hitching a ride on him, flying around the living room. Maz was laughing, enjoying the ride. Zemma and TAR were watching them. Zim was out in town buying something for the girls. A couple of minutes later, the front door opened. It was Zim. He was carrying a big bag. Zai and Maz rushed up to him.

"Daddy! Your home!" Zai cried as she hugged him. Maz did the same.

"Hello Zai. Hello to you too, Maz," said Zim. "Here, I brought you girls something."

Zim emptied out the bag, revealing tons of stuffed animals. The girls happily cradled on the stuffed animals, hugging them, playing with them, you name it. They were enjoying their new toys. Zemma walked up next to Zim and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Isn't this wonderful Zim? Our children are enjoying their first hour of life," Zemma said.

Zim was about to reply when the alarm sounded.

"Warning! Intruders at the door!" said the computer.

"It could be Dib. I'll go get it," said Zemma.

"Are you sure its okay to show Dib our exposed offspring Zemma?" said Zim.

"Of course. Besides, he already knows," said Zemma.

Zemma goes up to the front door and opens it. It was Dib and Gaz.

"Hi, Dib said that the egg should have hatched by now since four months have passed," said Gaz.

"Why yes, it did," said Zemma.

Dib stepped up front.

"Where are they?" Dib asked excitedly.

"Right here," said Zemma.

As soon as Dib saw the girls, he became very excited.

"Amazing! So this is how Irken offspring looks like," he said.

"Of course Dib, we were all born like that," said Zim.

Maz then looked at Dib curiously.

"Hello," said Maz as she waved her hand.

"Wow, she's already talking, immediately after they're born?" said Dib.

"I told you many times Dib, Irkens are much more intelligent than humans. Heck, even I started talking when I was first born," said Zim.

"What are their names?" Gaz said to Zemma.

'The one with the light blue eyes is Zai and the one with the ruby eyes is Maz," said Zemma.

"Well, they sure are very cute," said Gaz as she smiled.

"Maz has your eyes Zim," said Dib as he looked at Maz.

"Yes, and Zai has Zemma's eyes," said Zim.

Maz tugged on Dib's pants.

"Huh?" Dib said as he looked down.

"What are you?" said Maz.

"I'm a human," said Dib.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dib," he said. "Uncle Dib."

"Uncle Dib?" said Zim.

"I think it's cute!" said Zemma.

"Looks like that makes me Aunt Gaz," said Gaz.

Zim didn't know if he could agree.

"Well, umm, I think it suits them, umm, I have nothing else to say," Zim stuttered.

Gaz picked up Zai. Zai giggled.

"Hello Auntie Gaz," she said.

Zemma went up to Zim.

"So, it looks like we have new additions to our family," said Zemma.

"Yes, it looks like we do," said Zim.

"_So, this is what family looks like," _Zim thought to himself.

***Hours have passed. After so much time, Dib and Gaz headed back home, enjoying being the uncle and aunt of the Irken twins. Nighttime falls, and the girls were exhausted, having enjoyed their first day of life. Zim and Zemma were preparing a crib for the girls in a chamber right next to their nest chamber. They tucked the girls in the crib filled with a couple of stuffed animals. Zai was hugging her stuffed animal while Maz was kicking on the mattress. In no time at all, the smeets were asleep.

"They're so innocent when they're asleep," said Zemma.

"Yes, they sure are," said Zemma. "Well, I think we should get some sleep too."

"You're right,"

Zim looked down at the twins.

"Good night my little ones," he said to them.

Zim and Zemma left the twins' chamber and headed to their nest chamber and went to sleep. Upstairs, GIR is asleep on the couch, minimoose was in sleep mode, and TAR was doing surveillance. In just four months, the Irkens and robots have become one big happy family.

**Well that's it for now. I'll be making a sequel to this and my first fanfiction **_**Alternate Universe of Doom**_**. The sequel will be named **_**The Return of Miz**_**, starring Miz from my first fanfiction.**


End file.
